Maximum Ride: The Time of our Life
by fax19lover
Summary: Follow the flock in their adventures after MAX. Will have love, truth or dare, Fax, and funny moments. Rated T for reason! Review! Slightly AU. OCC a bit.
1. Truth or Dare and The Talk

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I haven't been inspired :(. Anyway now I am inspired so here it goes. My other stories got deleted for the long wait so I have to write the chapters again. Hope you enjoy. I got my inspiration from Life at Dr. Martinez's house and Internet Fiasco. Read them! Anyway, please enjoy the story. *Kisses for Comments***

Ages: Max~ 17 Fang~ 17 Iggy~ 17 Ella~17 Nudge~16 Gazzy~16 Angel~15

MAX

"Hey Max! Can we play truth or dare?" Angel asked me as she bounded into my room, her curls bouncing like springs. I groaned from my position on my bed. Me and Fang had been making out under he covers when she came in. Fang smirked from under me.

"Sure Angel. We'll be right down. Go get the others." I told her. Usually I would have put up a fight but I was almost naked under the covers with Fang so... She grinned and skipped out of my room. I flicked the covers of of us and the cold December wind nipped at my soft skin. I shut the door and went to my closet. I pulled on a gray cashmere sweater over my bra clad torso. I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and turned around. Fang was still laying in bed.

"Get up and get dressed." I snapped at him he got up and pulled on his t-shirt. I don't know how he's not cold. He came over and gave me a hug and light peck before we headed downstairs.

Everyone, the flock and Ella and Mom, was sitting in around the living room. Me and Fang curled up on the couch beside Angel.

"Who's going first?" I asked looking at Nudge. Nudge raised her hand immediately. "Great Nudge you can go."

"Thank you Max! Okay. Angel, truth or dare?" Nudge asked.

"Truth please." Angel said while smiling.

"What's the weirdest thing you have ever seen?" She asked. I snorted and looked at Angel, then Fang, and back again. Angel thought for a moment.

"Um... Max and Fang once while they were kissing in Fangs room and-"

"Oh that's okay Angel!" I said as I realized how bad it could be. I wasn't exactly a virgin since last Valentine's Day. Cough cough. Angel smirked but stopped talking at least.

"Okay my turn." Angel said. "Ella, truth or dare?"

"Uh... dare." Ella said looking nervous.

"I dare you to kiss Gazzy!" Angel squealed. Ella blushed and flicked her glance over to mom. Gazzy pulled her over and pecked her lips. They both blushed but Ella stayed sitting next to him.

"Ahem.. Fang, truth or dare?" Ella asked.

"Truth." He replied a little hesitantly.

"Have you and Max ever had sex?" She asked giggling. Oh sh*t i don't know if she knows. I glanced at my mom who had her eyebrows raised at me. Poor Fang looked uncomfortable.

"Um... Yeah." He mumbled but everyone still heard him. It became so silent you could hear a pin drop. My mom glared at Fang so hard I thought he was going to spontaneously com-bust in flames. We shifted uncomfortably until Iggy laughed. Then everyone started to laugh except mom and me and Fang. Then once it was quiet Fang asked the dreaded question.

"Gazzy, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Gazzy said uncomfortably.

"I dare you to let Nudge and Angel paint your nails. He shuddered in fear but was dragged upstairs by the girls. He came back later with pink sparkly nails. We took picture and laughed our asses off.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" Gazzy asked huffing.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" He asked. I smirked.

"Um. Nudge." He mumbled.

"Aww! Iggy, I like you too." Nudge squealed, hugging him tight.

"Max, truth or dare?" I gulped.

"Um... Dare I guess." Angel leaned over and whispered something to Iggy. He smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Fang like you were before the game started."

"Iggy. That's really not a good idea. You don't want to see that and I don't want to. Please do something else." I said.

"Max. You will kiss Fang just like you did before the game. Fang. You will kiss Max just like you did before the game." Angel said. She mind controlled me that little brat!

I swung onto Fang's lap, straddling his hips. I crashed my lips to his and they sent out sparks to ignite the passion in my stomach. His tongue swept out onto my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth. My tongue pushed his out of my mouth and they started dancing together to try and win the battle of dominance. My hands slipped up his shirt and pulled it off his head. I pulled back to breath. I crossed my arms, grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulled it over my head and flicked it to the side. Now I was in my leopard print lace push up bra from Victoria's Secret.**(URL: bras/bombshell/add-2-cups-bra-bombshell?ProductID=111484&CatalogueType=OLS It's at Victoria's Secret . com {no spaces})** It made my D's look like DD's. I let my hands rest on Fang's abs, tracing small patterns as he kissed down my jaw and to my collarbone. When he got there he licked it and nibbled it lightly. I moaned and he smirked. I ground my hips into his and he groaned but he buried his face into my breasts and I arched into his face so he kinda won that battle. He nuzzled them lightly before pulling away. I stood up and slipped my jeans off, revealing the matching lace panties.

"Damn." Fang breathed out.

"Like what you see?" I asked seductively. He grabbed my ass and pulled me down to meet his lips. We started making out again. One of Fang's hands was resting on my ass and the other on my thigh slowly inching his way towards my ass as well. Abruptly we stopped and pulled apart like we did when Angel walked in to my room. Now that I had control of my body I grabbed a mohair blanket off the couch and wrapped up in it. I was still sitting in Fang's lap but now my back was pressed against his chest and he was holding me soothingly.

Slowly I looked up to see the gaping faces of everyone and my mom glaring at Fang and me. She stormed over to us and grabbed us, dragging us to the kitchen.

"I don't want to know how far you would have gotten if Angel didn't barge in but you two need boundaries. First, have you two been using protection?" My mom asked.

"Of course! I'm on birth control and Fang uses protection." I said. How could she think we'd be so stupid?

"Okay. Here's some rules for you to follow please. One, don't have sex in this house please. Two, don't ever do that in front of the kids again. If you can follow these rules you can be together. Please go get dressed Max. We are done with truth or dare for today. Get out of here." My mother said. I scurried out of there faster than light and fetched my clothes. The flock had dispersed and gone to their rooms. I ran up to my room where I put on a pair of sweats and a red long sleeve v neck. I crawled into bed and layed down

"Hey." My head snapped up and I saw Fang. He was shirtless with sweats on. He came in and layed down next to me. I smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

"Aww. Well I'm going to sleep. You can stay if you rub my back." I commanded.

"Okay." He sighed. He sat up as I pulled off my shirt and unhooked my bra. I flicked it off and before I layed down I gave Fang a hug.

"Thank you for being such a good boyfriend." I said.

"No problem Max. Thanks for being and amazing girlfriend." He said as his arms circled me. So because this is my luck my mom had to walk in right then as we were kneeling on the bed. Hugging. Shirtless.

Damn.

"MAXIMUM RIDE! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" She screeched. I turned around quick with my arms covering my breasts.

"MOM! He was just going to give me a massage but I gave him a hug. I promise." I said as Iggy walked into the hallway to see what the shouting was. **(By the way Iggy isn't blind in this story.) **

"Holy sh*t Max! What were you two doing?" Iggy yelled.

"Ugh why does life hate me?" I screamed. They looked at me weird before leaving. I then layed down and Fang massaged me into sleep. I had good dreams that night.

**So I hope ya'll liked it! Please review and I will reply if you have an ****account! Peace!**

**Reviews=Updates**


	2. Shower?

**Hey guys! I got a new beta to help me on this story. Um I re-wrote the first chapter and put it up so you might want to re-read it if you read it before.**

**MAX**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and warm. I nuzzled into Fang's chest, my hand gripping his bicep. I heard him chuckle lightly so I looked up. He was looking at me already and I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"What?" I asked softly. Fang just shook his head.

"Your still half naked." He whispered back. I looked down and saw this was true. My top and bra were still across the room from last night. I also noted that Fang was still shirtless so my breasts were pushing against his torso. I blushed harder and looked back up into Fang's eyes. They were filled with amusement, love, and lust.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." I said as I got out of bed and pulled on my robe. Today was Monday so mom was at work and Ella was at school. I heard Fang get up too and we both walked downstairs to get food.

When we got down there I opened the fridge and saw sausage, eggs, bacon, and fruit. I pulled out a plate for me and a plate for Fang. When I shut the door I saw a note taped to it. It read:

_Max and Fang,_

_You guys are alone today for a while. The flock will be back around 1:00 PM. Ella needs to be picked up from dance at 5:30 PM. Enjoy breakfast and please behave. Remember the rules. ~Mom_

Great we had the house to ourselves. I smiled and turned around to eat my breakfast.

"What did it say?" Fang asked. I handed it to him as I finished my breakfast. "You mean we have the house to ourselves and you want to eat?" Fang asked.

"No. Now I want to take a shower." I said, turning around. He sighed.

"You're no fun." He said.

"Well than I guess you don't get to join me." I said as I headed to my bathroom. I didn't hear him follow me so I stripped down and hopped in the steamy water. I had finished washing my hair and conditioning it when an arm wrapped around my waist. I screeched and jumped around only to see Fang's smirking face. I hit his chest and pulled his arm off of me.

"You're sexy." He murmured. I hit his chest.

"You are an ass." I replied. He just smirked and hugged me close. I pulled away just as the door opened.

Iggy

I got home about an hour early to start dinner. We were having a roasted chicken or two. I went to see if Max and Fang were still asleep. When I got upstairs I heard Max say "You are an ass." from the bathroom.

I slowly crept towards the door then opened it to see something I wish didn't. Max and Fang were in the shower. Eww.

"IGGY! What the fuck!" Max screamed as she covered up her breasts. I threw a towel at her and Fang.

"Get dressed then meet me downstairs and hope I don't call Dr. M." I told them before leaving. I walked back downstairs and heard Max and Fang getting dressed. A few minutes later they came down the stairs.

"I won't tell if ya'll do something for me." I told them once they were sitting down.

**MAX**

After Iggy left I toweled of and Fang and I got dressed we headed downstairs. We sat at the table with Iggy, who was smirking weirdly, and I grabbed Fang's hand.

" I won't tell if ya'll do something for me." Iggy told us. My hand gripped Fang's under the table.

"What do you want Iggy?" I asked as I sighed. He grinned.

"I want you to help me prank Dr. Martinez. She caught me and Nudge... doing stuff in Nudge's bedroom and now she won't let us be alone anymore. I want you to help me get her back okay?" he explained.

"A Eww! B okay we'll help. What do you want us to do?" I asked him, shuddering at the thought of him and Nudge. He lent in and explained the whole plan. After he was done I wanted to hit myself for going along with it. Oh well.

* * *

Once Iggy left us alone we went upstairs to spend some alone time in my bedroom. I was currently cuddled up in Fang's lap. We were both shirtless but we were wearing sweats.

"Fang.. Will you rub my back please!" I whined as his thumb traced patterns on my ribs. He sighed.

"Okay. C'mere." He said as he pulled me onto his lap so I was laying on my stomach on his thighs. He grabbed some scented lotion off of our nightstand and started to rub my back.

"Mmm. That feels nice baby." I moaned as he worked out the knots in my lower back. His strong fingers quickly loosened my muscles into pure bliss. I was about to fall asleep when I felt his hands graze the side of my breasts. I opened my eyes and sat up. I straddled his lap and held him at elbow length so he could see my breasts and my face. His eyes never left mine as I leaned in to give him a gentle kiss.

" I love you so much Fang." I said as his hands gripped my hips.

"I love you to Max. You're perfect." He said and with that I pulled him into a deep kiss. We fell back so I was straddling him and he was leaning on my pillows. I kissed down his jaw and neck to his chest. I kept going until I reached him beautiful abs. I kissed each one until he groaned and flipped us over. He kissed my lips feverishly. His lips attached to my neck and he sucked until I moaned and wove my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to my body.

"I want to break some rules Fang." I told him. He smiled and dove back in. Then like how the story goes we had hot passionate sex until we fell asleep in each others arm under a blanket. oh what a day it would be tomorrow.

** Soooooo I hope Ya'll love- love- loved it. Pleas comment and favorite this! i want to know how I'm doing. Also are breasts rated M or T? Please fill me in guys! Peace!**


End file.
